


Я никогда не

by lord_Henry, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Henry/pseuds/lord_Henry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Клинт и Тор решают, что алкогольные игры – лучший способ расслабиться после миссии. Стив решает не отрываться от команды, тем более что вряд ли игра затянется надолго. Сколько найдется вещей, которых двое профессиональных убийц, бог, миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп, он сам и Брюс никогда не делали?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512512) by [SilverStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStark/pseuds/SilverStark). 



– Это было просто отлично! – заявил Тони команде. – Полная победа, а из потерь – всего лишь одна ушибленная лодыжка. Это нужно отпраздновать!

– Ты предлагаешь пир? – спросил Тор.

– Нет, я предлагаю нажраться и повеселиться, – уточнил Тони.

– Значит, пир! – просиял Тор.

– Я предполагал скорее лимузин и маршрут по барам, а не банкет, но…

Наташа покачала головой:

– Мы не можем все время появляться на людях в таком виде.

– Почему нет? Люди от этого в восторге. Это хорошо для бизнеса. Поверьте мне, я бизнесмен, я в этом разбираюсь.

– У меня внезапно возникли сомнения по поводу того, зачем ты позвал нас жить у себя в Башне, – шутливо заметил Брюс.

– Брюс, просто нож в спину. Ты правда думаешь, что я самостоятельно не могу повысить продажи?

– Связи со Старком плохо сказываются на шпионской репутации.

– Что, могут заподозрить в пристрастности? Потому что я такой милашка!

– Именно так.

Тони не мог сдержать улыбки. Он тут же попытался выдать ее за довольную ухмылку, но кого он обманывал?

– Хммм. Знаешь, это не первый раз, когда люди переживают, что появление на публике в моей компании плохо скажется на их репутации. 

– А есть другие идеи по поводу того, как нам напиться? – поинтересовалась Наташа.

Стив был уверен, что они с Брюсом воспользуются каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом, чтобы свалить отсюда, но оба почему-то до сих пор сидели в гостиной, и он не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как последовать их примеру.

– Отличная идея, – ответил Тони. – ДЖАРВИС, подбери игру с выпивкой, в которую я давно не играл.

– «Я никогда не», – последовал ответ.

Брюс застонал и уронил голову на руки, Клинт воскликнул «да!» и победно вскинул кулак, а Наташа моментально напряглась.

– Нет, – тут же сделал вывод из такой реакции Стив.

– Да, – хором не согласились с ним Тони и Клинт.

Клинт приглашающим жестом уступил слово Тони, позволяя ему заняться тем , что у Тони Старка получалось лучше всего: превращать безумие в реальность.

– Тебе понравится, Стив. Ты все равно не можешь напиться, а мы все узнаем друг друга лучше, станем крепче, как команда, а еще ты получишь информацию, которой нет в наших резюме.

– А что это за игра с выпивкой? – заинтересовался Тор.

– Один человек называет одну вещь, которой он никогда не делал. А те, кто это делал – пьют. Вот и все правила.

Стив оглядел их, нахмурившись. На ум ему пришли опаснейшие миссии в отдаленных уголках Земли и ситуации из серии “на волосок от смерти”. 

– Звучит не слишком увлекательно. Мало найдется такого, что никто из нас не делал.

– Ты только что изрядно повысил интерес, – усмехнулся Тони.

– Я не прочь сыграть, – милостиво согласился Тор.

Брюс вздохнул, глядя на шальную улыбку Тони.

– Я буду играть, но при условии, что мне не придется пить, – сказал он.

– Это будет упражнение на тимбилдинг, а не пьянка, – продолжил убеждать Стива Тони.

У Наташи дрогнули уголки губ, и она кивнула. 

– То есть, мы не будем напиваться? – уточнил Стив.

– Да, как быть? Стив и Тор не напьются ничем из того, что найдется у тебя в баре, – напомнил Тони Клинт.

– Они… будут пить ликер Everclear. По две стопки на каждую нашу, – решил Тони. – А остальные будут пить…

– Виски, – закончил за него Клинт.

– Чай? – с надеждой спросил Брюс.

– Если мы будем пить виски, лучше наливать по полстопки, – посоветовала Наташа.

– Здравая мысль! Все предложения принимаются. Можете пить по половине стопки, если считаете нужным, главное, чтобы нас утром не выворачивало. Я тоже буду виски.

Мстители направились в общую гостиную, а Клинт и Тони – за напитками.

– Что это за ликер? – спросил Стив у Наташи.

Наташа на секунду задумалась, как ему ответить. Это был плохой знак.

– Он легален в этом штате.

Стив вздохнул. Ну, если бы это было что-то опасное, Наташа бы его предупредила.

– Итак, кто первый? – спросил Тони, раздавая бутылки и стопки. – Просто начните с фразы «Я никогда не». Стив, я думаю, это должен быть ты , ты же наш лидер.

– Я не буду главным в этой игре, – пробормотал тот, но под ожидающими взглядами не выдержал и все-таки начал: – Я никогда не напивался до потери сознания… – это было явно плохое начало. Все ожидаемо скривились, и он быстро исправился, – в одной стране, и приходил в себя в другой.

Брюс засмеялся, но выпили все, кроме Тора.

– Мда уж, – фыркнул Тони. – Это было с прицелом на меня?

Стив был в шоке.

– Что, все? Даже профессиональные убийцы?

– У нас тоже бывают выходные, – пожал плечами Клинт.

– Была у нас как-то вечеринка в самолете на обратном пути из Франции, – пояснила Наташа.

– Брюс, неужели и ты? – повернулся к другу Тони.

– Дежурный водитель отвозил меня домой после вечеринки в Тихуане.

– Мда, – повторил Тони.

– Хорошо, ты следующий, – вскинулся Стив.

– И не побоюсь. Что вы все явно делали? Я никогда не был брошен посреди леса.

Брюс и Тор выпили. Тони посмотрел на Стива и скептически выгнул бровь.

– Знаете, а хорошо, что у меня чай, – заметил Брюс. – Два раза подряд – плохой прецедент для дальнейшей игры.

– Определи конкретнее понятие «быть брошенным», – попросила Наташа.

– Отсутствие связи с кем-либо, кто может помочь выбраться, отсутствие транспорта, чтобы выбраться самостоятельно, и отсутствие планов, что тебя кто-нибудь оттуда заберет.

Наташа, Клинт и Стив поднесли стопки к губам. Тони ухмыльнулся Стиву. Миссия выполнена. Он ухмыльнулся еще шире, когда Стив едва не подавился, отхлебнув коварного напитка. Наташа, сидящая рядом, похлопала его по спине.

– И мне нужно выпить еще порцию? – спросил Стив.

– Да, правила есть правила.

– Мне казалось, по правилам у нас каждый пьет, что хочет.

– Да, но, видишь ли, мы пьем, чтобы напиться. А ты пьешь, чтобы дать шанс нормальным людям.

– Это разве не дискриминация суперсолдат? – поинтересовался Клинт, просто потому что ему нравилось подзуживать Тони.

– Это не дискриминация, потому что это правило было оговорено в контракте. Устном контракте, но тем не менее, это считается, – уверенно заявил Тони.

Никто не решился с ним спорить, поэтому Стиву пришлось выпить еще одну стопку. Он был уверен, что дальше пить не будет. По крайней мере, Брюс не будет с ними жесток.

– Я никогда не играл в русскую рулетку, – сказал тот.

– Что подразумевается под русской рулеткой, в нашем случае?

Клинт выпил, не дожидаясь ответа, что ни у кого не вызвало удивления. Беспокойство – может быть, но не удивление. 

– В нашем случае – любая игра на удачу, в ходе которой есть вероятность преднамеренно выстрелить в себя.

Стив поморщился и потянулся за бутылкой.

– В Асгарде нет ружей, – сожалением поделился Тор.

– И Асгард не много потерял. Это отвратительно, – произнес Стив.

Третий и четвертый шоты на вкус были еще гаже, но зато в голове у него начала появляться приятная легкость.

Тони опустил очередную выпитую стопку и посмотрел на него с удивлением.

– Капитан Америка играл в русскую рулетку? А урожденная русская – никогда? Я чувствую серьезную нехватку патриотизма у присутствующих.

– Я не люблю полагаться на удачу, – просто пояснила Наташа.

– Я не думал, что у них хватит ума использовать заряженный пистолет, – попытался оправдаться Стив. – А как насчет тебя самого?

– Баллистические эксперименты в плохо финансируемом оружейном клубе Массачусетского Технологического. – Тони сделал паузу. – Или просто отчаянный выпендреж.

– Как ты и слова «плохо финансируемый» вообще оказались в одном предложении? – удивился Клинт.

– Подростковый бунт.

– Ты что, правда выстрелил бы в себя? – спросил Стив.

Он спросил это с таким искренним ужасом, что Тони постарался ответить как можно более успокаивающе. Правда, Пеппер говорила, что он в таких случаях звучит, как профессиональный аферист, но она-то знала его как облупленного. 

– Конечно нет, Кэп. Давайте дальше пить.

– Моя очередь, – радостно воскликнул Клинт, не давая Стиву продолжить дискуссию. (Клинт, конечно, был тем еще засранцем, но именно такие и нравились Тони; они были лучшими его соратниками в борьбе против установленных порядков). На его лице играла безумная улыбка. Увидев ее, Наташа сразу потянулась налить себе еще порцию. – Я никогда не промазывал мимо цели.

По комнате пронесся коллективный стон. Выпили все.

– Вот надо было это первым выдавать, – пробормотал Тони.

– Ты же не думал, что… – лениво начала Наташа.

– Его иногда вообще не разгадаешь. Он же шпион.

– Старк, он иногда даже более предсказуем, чем ты.

– Как ты смеешь, женщина, я бесподобен и неповторим!

Эту реплику никто даже не удостоил ответом, что Тони посчитал успехом, и они продолжили. Следующей была очередь Тора. Стив надеялся, что хотя бы тот скажет что-нибудь абсурдно-невероятное, потому что древний и бессмертный полубог уж наверняка совершал что-то, чего никто из них не делал.  
– Я никогда не разочаровывал никого на любовном ложе, – произнес Тор. Ну разумеется, что же еще.

Повисла пауза, наполненная неловкими переглядываниями. 

– В этой игре нельзя лгать, – напомнил Тор, довольно улыбаясь.

Наливая себе очередную порцию, Стив чувствовал, как у него горит лицо. Но когда он поднял глаза, то обнаружил, что у всех остальных тоже стопки в руках.

– Капитан Америка? – изумленно вскинул брови Тони.

– Тони Старк? – в тон ему ответил Стив.

– Наташа, я тебя умоляю, – закатил глаза Брюс.

– Клинт Бартон? – с надеждой спросил сам Клинт. Наташа ткнула его локтем.

– Время историй, – объявил Тони.

– Нет, – произнес Стив. Лицо его все еще горело. Он наверняка покраснел. Сыворотка справлялась с алкоголем, но не с его собственной способностью к самоуничижению.

– Тебе не обязательно начинать, – заметил Тони.

– Я начну, – вызвалась Наташа. 

Остальные замолчали, невольно на нее уставившись. Она не покраснела, но быстро опустила глаза в пол.

– Он хотел, чтобы я вела себя более раскованно, скажем так. Я… не хотела, и так ему и сказала. Так что если вы сейчас выпили, потому что думаете, что были недостаточно решительны со своим партнером, то просто подумайте, сделало ли бы вас обоих счастливее то, о чем вы просили.

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Затем Клинт открыл было рот, но Тони его тут же перебил:

– Ты можешь не объяснять, Бартон. С тобой и так все ясно.

– Иди ты, – рассмеялся тот.

Следующим был Брюс, который просто помахал в воздухе своим кардиомонитором.

Тони сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и повернулся к остальным:

– Что касается меня, то я в этом совершенно не виноват, но моя репутация меня опередила, и барышня думала, что со мной она увидит звезды, а этого не случилось.

Все повернулись к Стиву, и у него уже не было отговорок – не после того, как Наташа так перед ними выложилась.

– Я… – Он нервно сглотнул, чувствуя на себе слишком много взглядов. Он глубоко вдохнул и постарался вспомнить, что это его товарищи по команде. – Это был мой первый раз, – пробормотал он. Он был уверен, что датчики ДЖАРВИСА могут зафиксировать жар, исходящий от его щек. – Она была… эм… разочарована. 

Тони и его похлопал по плечу.

– Получается, что Наташу, Стива и меня – нас всех подвела собственная привлекательность, – скорбно заключил он.

Клинт фыркнул, и все с облегчением выдохнули. Напряженный момент миновал.

– Ты придурок, – сказал Клинт, но беззлобно, потому что неловкость ушла, как не бывало. 

– Да, и теперь моя очередь, – произнесла Наташа. Она озорно улыбнулась. – Меня никогда не отвергали.

По комнате пронесся еще один коллективный стон, и Тони, Стив, Тор и Клинт опрокинули стопки. Теперь официально, к черту командный дух, Стив их всех ненавидел. Они все заставили его выпить. Каждый чертов раунд. Он ненавидел всех. Причем с Тони вышло глупее всего – но тут Стив осознал, что Тони тоже пил каждый раунд. Он ухмыльнулся.

– Еще историй? – предложил Тор.

– Он сказал, что я был не готов, – скривился Клинт.

– Пеппер, – печально пояснил Тони.

– Прежде чем стать Капитаном Америкой, я был маленьким и тощим Стивом Роджерсом.

Тони хихикнул, и все удивленно к нему повернулись.

– Что? Я не виноват, что у вас совсем нет фантазии. Я пил каждый раз.

– Я тоже! – сказал Стив.

– И я! – осознал Клинт.

– Да, но из здесь присутствующих не вас через несколько раундов потянет петь, – заметила Наташа.

Они снова посмотрели на Тони и не смогли сдержать смеха, даже Стив, потому что эта игра была идеей Тони, и его же первого и подкосило.

– Ну нет, я профессионал, я умею пить. Я не пьян. Я просто… Давайте дальше играть, – велел Тони, и постарался сесть прямо. Он вызывающе посмотрел на Стива, и тот широко улыбнулся в ответ. И решил пожалеть товарищей:

– Я… Я никогда не терялся в дикой местности.

Тони пробормотал что-то про бойскаутов и выпил свой шот. Брюс и Наташа тоже выпили.

– В детстве, – сообщила Наташа.

– Я постоянно теряюсь в состоянии Халка, – признался Брюс.

– Афганистан, – только и сказал Тони. А затем продолжил: – Я никогда не занимался сексом в лесу.

Стив победно опустил стопку.

– Не в этот раз! – Он широко улыбнулся под аплодисменты команды.

Выпили Наташа, Клинт и Тор.

– Да уж, этот раз я никогда не забуду, – протянул Клинт.

– Хей, Брюс, ты следующий! А слабо тоже про секс? – Тони поиграл бровями.

Брюс закатил глаза.

– Я никогда не… целовался с человеком своего пола.

Клинт, Наташа, Тор, Тони – все выпили.

– Что, правда? – удивленно спросил Стив, потому что его мир, как оказалось, был весьма ограничен. – Я думал люди редко бывают… не гетеросексуальны.

– Оказывается, люди чаще ведут себя не гетеросексуально, если им за это не светит тюремный срок, – пояснил Тони.

– Оу. Ну да. – Стив кивнул. – Звучит логично.

– Я никогда не был застукан во время секса, – произнес Клинт, с ухмылкой глядя на Тони.

Стив и Брюс, не выдержав, рассмеялись.

Тор выпил немедленно, но Тони поднял глаза к потолку и картинно обрушился на ковер.

– Это нечестно. Нечестно! Я Тони Старк, черт возьми, я не виноват, что меня повсюду преследуют камеры. Бартон жульничает, он знал об этом и специально это сказал, чтобы меня подставить.

Но если бы он надеялся отмазаться от выпивки, то он не стал бы падать на спину. И Бартон это знал.

– В этой игре нет ограничений. Смирись, Старк. 

Тони снова сел и молча выпил под аккомпанемент смешков товарищей.

– Задай ему, Тор, – скомандовал он.

Тот рассмеялся и задумчиво посмотрел на Клинта.

– Я никогда не терял в бою свое оружие.

– Слава богу, – простонал Тони. Он с облегчением опустил стопку на стол, на что Стив рассмеялся и взъерошил ему волосы. Тони отпихнул его руку и снова завалился на спину.

Клинт и Наташа выпили без возражений.

– Оружие все равно бывает одноразовое, – сказал Клинт в качестве оправдания.

Тони тут же принял вертикальное положение:

– Бартон, иди ты знаешь куда, я даю тебе совершенно бесценные прототипы!

– Но когда я их ломаю, ты делаешь новые, и лучше. А значит эти – на один раз.

– К слову о разах. – Наташа мило улыбнулась. – Я никогда не говорила кому-то, что люблю его в первый раз во время секса.

Тони и Клинт расхохотались. 

– Удар ниже пояса, Таша, – сквозь смех выдавил Клинт.

Тор отсалютовал Стиву и выпил свою порцию. Стив мрачно отсалютовал в ответ. Брюс тихо глотнул своего чая. Клинт и Тони, наконец, отсмеялись и заметили, что Наташа смотрит на них выжидающе, чуть склонив голову набок.

– Не надо на меня смотреть, я никогда… – начал было Клинт, но тут до него дошло, и он медленно повернулся к Тони.

К Тони Старку, который сидел сгорбившись и глядя на полную стопку перед собой.

– Ооо! – воскликнул Клинт, подскакивая. Наташа дала ему пять, и они оба радостно завалились в центр круга, хохоча. 

Стив отпустил смешок, но только потому, что все вокруг смеялись. Он прокашлялся и взял себя в руки. Любви не стоит стыдиться.

– Тони Ст… Тони Старк… – пытался провыть сквозь смех Клинт. – Тони Старк ЛЮБИТ…

– Я был молод, окей? Я был молодой и глупый, а она – восхитительна и умна, и ей не совсем было на меня наплевать!

На секунду после такого заявления повисла пауза, но видимо, они просто хотели услышать, будет ли еще над чем посмеяться.

– Он не сказал «красотка», – удивленно пробормотала Наташа. Хихикнув напоследок, она села прямо, – Боже, она правда была для тебя особенной? Ты правда… ну, любил ее?

Тони нервно крутанул стопку в руках.

– Она меня бросила. Неважно.

– О боже, – произнесла Наташа с выражением легкого шока. Да, она явно была уже не совсем трезва.

– О боже, – согласился Клинт. 

Тони шумно выдохнул.

– Я вас всех ненавижу. Стив был прав, это ужасная…

Клинт, Наташа, Тор и Брюс прервали его, заключив в дружное объятие. Стив не успел вместе с ними, но все равно обнял их поверх. 

– Тони, любви не стоит стыдиться, – в итоге произнес , потому что ему казалось важным донести это до Тони.

Тот не ответил, но остальные согласно замычали.

– Я не могу дышать, – раздался приглушенный голос Тони через несколько секунд. 

Они отпустили его.

Клинт похлопал Тони по плечу.

– А еще ты рассказал эту историю, зная, что мы никогда тебе ее не забудем. Ты самый храбрый человек из тех, кого я знаю.

– Костюм Железного Человека не случайно в гриффиндорских цветах. И, к слову о храбрецах, очередь нашего солдата.

– Я раньше никогда…

– Нет-нет, ты должен сказать, как полагается, – прервал его Тони.

– Я никогда не называл не то имя во время секса.

Тони и Клинт выругались под нос и выпили.

– Серьезно, Тони? Это ужасно. – Брюс посмотрел на него с осуждением.

– Она меня весь вечер называла «Энтони», – запротестовал Тони. – Так что это было честно.

– И что она сделала? – спросил Клинт.

– Оцарапала меня своими когтями и прошипела какое-то ругательства. А твоя?

– Выпорола меня дважды.

Они чокнулись стопками.

– Я просто удивлена, что с вами и это случилось всего один раз, – сухо заметила Наташа.

– Это был самый запоминающийся случай.

– Я обычно не произношу имена во время секса. Моя очередь! – воскликнул Тони. – Я никогда не спал с кем-либо, кто не знал моего имени. Месть сладка.

– Старк, я думал, мы бро. Мы же чокнулись стопками!

– Я должен был отомстить Романовой. Так что это побочные потери. Ты же с ними хорошо знаком, учитывая одноразовые стрелы и все такое.

Клинт фыркнул и выпил в этот раунд. Наташа улыбнулась и сделала то же самое. Стив не знал, улыбалась ли она потому, что уже что-то придумала, или просто от души.

– Когда эта игра превратилась в спаивание товарищей? – спросил он.

– Ты что, раньше никогда не играл? – удивился Тор.

– Какая разница? Мы лидируем, – ответил ему Брюс. – Я никогда не занимался сексом на чем-то, кроме кровати.

Выпили все, кроме Стива.

– Скукота какая, – пожаловался Тони. – Кто не занимался сексом на полу? Или у стены? Или в душе?

Стив застонал, прикрыв покрасневшее лицо рукой. 

– Тони, помолчи.

– Или на столе, на диване, в самолете, в банковском хранилище, в сауне, на пляже, в лодке…

Стив потянулся и накрыл его рот рукой. Тони оскалился и лизнул его ладонь. Стив попытался отдернуть руку, но Тони потянулся следом, вытянув язык, и в итоге оба повалились на пол, а язык Тони проехался по челюсти Стива. Тот остолбенело замер, а Тони поднялся, оперевшись на его плечо, но не удосужившись расплести их переплетенные ноги, и заявил:

– Я выиграл.

– Что выиграл? – спросил Стив, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Ответом ему была, разумеется, ухмылка, но мягкая и добрая. Тони смотрел на него тепло и с нетипичным для себя вниманием, а вот Стива, наоборот, отвлекало буквально все: то, как прижимались ноги Тони к его собственным, рука Тони у него на плече, то, как от Тони пахло – виски, одеколон, и пробивающиеся из-под них нотки моторного масла и дыма.

Наташа хихикнула, тонко и не очень трезво, рассеивая дурное наваждение.

– Тони, ты пытаешься заставить Стива выпить и в этот раунд? Смотри, а то Брюс сейчас спрячет выпивку.

Тони завалился на бок (разрывая контакт со Стивом) и попытался вернуть свой виски, но было поздно. Бутылки оказались вне его досягаемости, и чтобы их достать, требовалось подняться и открыть комод с кодовым замком.

– И это правильно, – пробормотал Стив. Он пытался не думать о том, что сейчас сказала Наташа.

Тор засмеялся.

– Переходим на воду. Нам всем нужна вода. Аш два О, – решительно произнес Брюс.

– Игра закончена? – грустно спросил Тони, не поднимая головы с пола. Стив попытался его поднять, но тот повис на нем безвольной куклой.

– Нет, но теперь вы будете пить воду, а не убивать печень.

Брюс поставил в центр стола полный кувшин и раздал всем маленькие бутылочки с водой. Всем, кроме Тора, у которого еще была целая бутылка ликера, как и у Стива.

– Но мы еще даже не тепленькие! Кто так играет!

– Тони, сейчас очередь Клинта.

– Я никогда не… хотел бы быть кем-то другим.

Стив и Брюс выпили. Тони наклонил голову набок и старательно наполнил стопку из бутылочки с водой (на удивление не пролив ни капли). Он выпил и скривился.

Стив рассмеялся.

– Ты слишком много пьешь.

– Да, а вы с Брюсом скучные. Вы даже никогда не занимались сексом не в кровати.

– Погодите, великий Тони Старк хотел бы быть мной? Я знал, – прервал его Клинт.

– Не тобой, тобой быть отстойно. Я имел в виду, кем-то менее известным. Как Брюс Уэйн. Его никто не знает за пределами Готэма. А у меня гребаные Читаури атакуют башню. И видео моего секса гуляет по сети, и моя команда похоже его видела.

– Интересно, слава вообще кому-то приносят счастье? – задумчиво произнес Брюс, потому что только он, к своему удовольствию, был еще способен на философию

– Я никогда не находился под преследованием ЦРУ, – произнес Тор.

Все выпили. Но вдруг Тони воскликнул:

– Стоп! Стоп, это неправда! Тор – бог, коронованный принц-пришелец с другой планеты, брат Локи, Мститель, тусуется с Тони Старком, Соколиным Глазом, Черной Вдовой, Брюсом Беннером и Капитаном Америкой. ЦРУ за ним следило, я вам отвечаю.

– Да, он прааав, – нараспев протянула Наташа.

– Перед нами ложь… фикция… в общем, я требую справедливости! – заявил Тони.

– Я не лгал! – воспротивился Тор.

– Ты сказал то, что было правдой. За такое полагается наказание. – Голос Наташи звучал слишком уж радостно.

– Тор, я думаю, Тони и Наташа правы, – произнес Брюс. – Хотя ты и не знал, что ошибался, но по правилам игры ты должен в качестве штрафа выпить двойную порцию.

– Как скажете. Но не сомневайтесь, что намерения мои были честны.

– Конечно, – согласился Брюс.

– Ладно, вернемся к интересным темам. Я никогда не делала минет, – произнесла Наташа с ухмылкой.

Тони и Клинт оба выпили, и Стив от удивления разжал руку, которой придерживал Тони, и тот завалился в сторону, стукнувшись головой об плечо Брюса.

– Ауч, – скривились оба. 

– Стииив, – недовольно протянул Тони. Тот за воротник притянул его обратно.

– Но зачем тебе делать минет? Ты же богат, и…

– Стив, Стив… – Тони приобнял его одной рукой и утешающе похлопал по боку. – Ты в корне неверно относишься к минетам. С… С одной стороны, я доставляю ему удовольствие, но с другой… – Он сделал паузу и повернул голову к Стиву, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век с легкой улыбкой на губах. Стив непроизвольно сглотнул, и уголки губ Тони немного дернулись, а когда он снова заговорил, голос его звучал глубоко и низко. – А с другой – я контролирую ситуацию. Контролирую его, на самом деле, потому что он не может сделать ничего, а я держу его во рту, я задаю ритм, я решаю быстрее или медленнее, а в конце – позволю ли я ему…

– Старк! – окликнул его Клинт. – В таких подробностях не обязательно. 

Тони, смотревший Стиву прямо в глаза, перевел взгляд на Клинта, и Стив, наконец, выдохнул. И еще раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и осторожно оглянулся вокруг. Тони собачился с Клинтом, Наташа с интересом переводила взгляд то на Тони, но на него самого, Брюс виновато улыбался, а Тор, кажется, был в восторге. Стив уже мысленно был готов отбиваться от комментариев, но слишком остро чувствовал, как Тони тепло прижимается к его боку, и как их руки лежат на плечах друг друга.

Эта игра определенно была плохой идеей.

– Твоя очередь, Стив, – напомнила Наташа, и в ее голосе слышался вызов.

Стив еще раз глубоко вдохнул. Да уж, а ведь его легкие должны работать лучше.

– Я никогда не целовал кого-то, а потом жалел об этом.

Выпили все.

– Я плохо контролирую свои порывы. – Тони почему-то решил объясниться. Одновременно он потянулся к бутылке Тора, которую тот не стал отодвигать, но Тони все равно не смог дотянуться, не отпуская плечо Стива. Он уселся обратно и пробормотал:

– У тебя классные волосы. Почти такие же классные, как у меня. Волосы, достойные Америки.

– Наташа. – Голос Стива звучал почти умоляюще. – Я думал, ты не любишь полагаться на случай.

– Да, но эмоционально ущербные красавцы без тормозов никогда не могли оставить меня равнодушной, – объяснила та.

– Но ты никогда не целовала меня, – нахмурился Тони.

– Нет, не целовала. Хоть в чем-то повезло.

– Я никогда не… так, ДЖАРВИС, проверь меня, но, кажется, я никогда не занимался сексом в доме божьем… Упс, прости, Тор, вся твоя жизнь – дом божий.

– Если под «домом божьем» вы подразумеваете строения, полностью посвященные религиозному поклонению, то ваше утверждение корректно, сэр, – раздался ответ из динамиков.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, друг мой, – уверил его Тор и выпил.

Наташа и Клинт также опрокинули стопки. На лице Стива отразился ужас, но кажется, никто из них этого не заметил; все смотрели исключительно на Тони.

– ДЖАРВИС. ДЖАРВИС, а ты веришь в бога?

– Я не «верю» ни во что. У меня есть факты и знания, которые я запрограммирован использовать для формулировки ответов на ваши вопросы.

– ДЖАРВИС, ты – бог?

– Вы не задали определения понятия «бог», а поиск по определениям не позволяет дать ответ на этот вопрос, сэр.

– ДЖАРВИС, а я – бог?

После секундной паузы тот ответил:

– Вы создавали разумных существ. Согласно некоторым определениям – да, это делает вас богом.

Тони вскинул руки в воздух, отпуская Стива, чтобы изобразить маленький победный танец.

– Я – бог. Тор, дружище, я не меньшее божество, чем ты.

– Ты заблуждаешься, друг мой, – возразил Тор. – В честь меня воздвигали храмы и устраивали пиры. Даже в вашем циклическом календаре один из дней назван моим именем. Я божественнее тебя.

– Аххаха, я заставил его это сказать! – Тони был весьма доволен собой. Он повернулся к Стиву, по-дурацки улыбаясь во весь рот, но руки в этот раз удержал при себе.

– Пожалуйста, скажите, что это хотя бы была задняя комната или что-то такое, – взмолился Стив, и правда, он же не так много просил. Он знал, что агенты Щ.И.Т.а отлично умеют врать, и с легкостью могли бы сейчас это сделать.

Но Наташа только ухмыльнулась и припечатала:

– На алтаре. Где люди женятся. Он решил, что это символично. Но это было после закрытия.

– Теперь мне кажется, что я еще не такой плохой человек, – фыркнул Тони.

– А для чего еще нужны друзья?

Они чокнулись стопками.

– Эй, это же наша тема, – обиженно протянул Клинт.

Тони чокнулся и с ним.

– Ну давай, Брюс, – напомнил Клинт.

– Как ты вообще можешь уследить за очередностью? – изумился Тони.

– Ко мне никогда не подкатывали люди пенсионного возраста.

Выпили все, кроме Тора.

– Так, ну здесь понятно. Мы все офигеть какие красавчики, а Тор – древний бессмертный бог, бла-бла-бла. Скука, Брюс. Ты что, пытаешься заставить нас пить воду, чтобы мы протрезвели? – возмутился Тони.

– И как ты догадался? Клинт, ты следующий.

– Я никогда не оказывался в ситуации, когда у меня закончилась туалетная бумага.

Тони захохотал.

– Серьезно, Клинт? Тебе что, пять лет? – скривилась Наташа.

– Что, а такое случается с людьми? – удивился Тони.

Стив, Наташа и Брюс дружно вздохнули и выпили.

– О боже, – выдавил Тони и завалился на пол в новом приступе смеха. Остальные лениво наблюдали за его истерикой (кроме Клинта, который хихикал, оперевшись на Тора), а когда Стив решил, что Тони более-менее пришел в себя, то потянул и усадил того вертикально. И тут же убрал руку, игнорируя многозначительный взгляд Наташи.

Тор постучал пальцем по Мьёльниру, прежде чем высказаться следующим.

– Я никогда не нарушал приказов директора Фьюри.

– Это потому что тебе он не дает приказов! – возмутился Тони.

– Тем не менее. Я их не нарушал.

– Это нечестно.

Но он, Стив, Брюс, и Клинт покорно выпили. И повернулись к Наташе.

– Если хорошо знаешь правила, необязательно их нарушать, – пожала плечами та.

– Но прямые приказы… – начал было Стив.

– А когда доказываешь свою компетентность, то приказов становится меньше, – добавила Романова.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, я один из лучших агентов Щ.И.Т.а, – фыркнул Клинт. Наташа еще раз легонько его стукнула.

– Я никогда не была отозвана с задания за то, что ухудшила ситуацию.

За это выпили все, кроме Стива.

– Конечно, Капитан Америка у нас идеален, – ухмыльнулся Тони.

– Тони, – начал было Стив.

– Я сказал, Кэп идеален, а не Стив. – Тони сделал паузу. – Но ты тоже чертовски близко.

– Спасибо, о пьяный Тони, но… 

– Эй, я не пьян! Я же сказал, я в этом профи.

– Я никогда не подкатывал ни к кому по пьяни. – Стив и сам не знал, почему сказал именно это. Он захлопнул рот и уже сильно пожалел, что это у него вырвалось.

Тони только поднял бровь и молча наполнил рюмку – ликером, отметил Стив, и наверняка он это зря, но было уже поздно, и к тому что команда теперь смотрела на Стива. Тони выпил и подмигнул ему.

Клинт попытался сдержать смешок, Наташа закусила губу, а Тор хохотнул.

– Можно вернуть алкоголь? – поднял руку Клинт. – Я явно слишком трезвый для такого.

Наташа передала ему фляжку.

– Вы хотите, чтобы Тони вообще не трезвел? – нахмурился Стив. Подозрительность и беспокойство за состояние Тони заглушили в нем чувство неловкости. Он же все-таки лидер Мстителей, и если Тони завтра не сможет работать из-за похмелья, при том, что у них была возможность помешать его дурным пьяным идеям, то значит Стив – плохой лидер, а он не хочет мучиться совестью. 

– Я не пьян, я еще даже не навеселе. Мне просто хорошо. Я не напивался уже… с того случая с Воителем.

– Тони, ты уже хороший, – сказал Брюс. – Я знаю, потому что это – научный факт.

– Нет, потому что наука всегда на моей стороне. Я Тони… Я Железный Старк. – Он сделал паузу. – О, надо взять такой новый псевдоним. Или… ребят, а не хотите забацать группу? Наташа, ты можешь петь.

– Обсудим это позже. Но, к слову о пьяных подкатах, я точно знаю, что этим отличился не только Тони.

– Вот поэтому ты мой любимчик, – вздохнул Тони и облокотился на Брюса, потому что из Стива в тот момент получалась плохая подушка – тот сидел, выставив в стороны локти, упершись взглядом в пол и сгорая от стыда.

Клинт и Тор послушно выпили.

– Моя очередь. Я никогда не заваливал тестов, – сказал Тони, и они с Брюсом дали друг другу пять.

– Брехня, – возмутился Клинт. Ты же раздолбай! Ты любил вечеринки и посвящал жизнь разврату и чревоугодию. Наташа!

– А ты любишь умные слова, когда пьян, – заметила та, вместо того чтобы поддержать его.

– Нельзя закончить Массачусетский Технологический с отличием в семнадцать лет, не сдав все тесты. – Тони буквально лучился самодовольством.

Клинт угрюмо выпил, но выпил он виски из фляжки, тогда как воды было еще полно, поэтому никто особо не посочувствовал.

Но все очень удивились, когда Стив неожиданно тоже выпил.

– Прошу прощения. Я только что осознал, что технически завалил тест.

– Технически, – буркнул Клинт. – Что, это был идейно неверный тест по истории?

– Английский и твоя бруклинская культура? – предположил Тони.

Стив сузил глаза, когда Тони упомянул Бруклин, но он еле сдерживал улыбку, так что тот посчитал это победой. 

– Не нарывайся, Старк.

– Ого, это вот сейчас в твоем тоне Бруклин прорезался? Особый темперамент? Брюс зеленеет, а ты бруклинеешь?

– Может, если ты не будешь забивать все каналы связи своей болтовней на миссиях, то когда-нибудь узнаешь.

– Меня не заставить молчать. Как и тебя. Так что это был за тест, и почему ты его провалил?

Стив скривился.

– Это была… биология. Я завалил ее потому, что все время мотался на Кони-Айленд с Баки вместо того, чтобы заниматься.

Тони резко сел прямо и хлопнул по плечу.

– Он живооой, – произнес он голосом доктора Франкенштейна. А из него получался отличный доктор Франкенштейн, потому что он действительно все время что-то оживлял при помощи электричества.

Остальные поддержали его одобрительными возгласами.

– Плохой мальчик Кэп? – изогнула бровь Наташа.

– И кто знал, что ты можешь быть таким! – произнес Клинт, но тоже хлопнул его по плечу.

– Выпьем же за былые гуляния нашего брата! – предложил Тор.

Брюс улыбнулся, а Стив закатил глаза.

– Кстати, о гуляниях. Я никогда не побеждал врагов, будучи полностью одетым.

– Ого, Брюс, какой выпад.

– У меня не получилось удержать вас в трезвом состоянии, так что почему бы и нет.

– Вот и правильно, – довольно кивнул Тони.

Все выпили.

– Я никогда не… – Клинт внимательно огляделся вокруг и остановил взгляд на Тони, который показал ему язык. Затем он перевел взгляд на Стива.

– Ты что, в последний раз выпил воду?

– Да.

– Так нельзя. Только алкоголь, если ты не можешь превратиться в Халка.

– Да, это честно, – согласился Тор.

– Ты сам согласился играть по правилам, – напомнила Наташа, растянувшаяся на полу.

– Да, – кивнул Тони. – Перерыв закончился.

– А, к черту, достану обоих, – решил Клинт. – Я никогда не побеждал злодея, раскрутив его на монолог. 

Тони и Стив покорно наполнили свои стопки.

– Moshennik, – по-русски возмутилась Наташа. – Я – шпионка, монологи – мой любимый способ победить. А снайперов никто не любит, ты просто берешь и…

– И стреляешь, да-да, – закончил за нее Клинт. Очевидно, счел, что в таком нетрезвом состоянии Наташа не представляет угрозы.

– Я никогда не умирал, – усмехнулся Тор.

– Что, пьют все, кроме меня? – поинтересовался Брюс.

– Технически меня никогда не объявляли мертвым, – засомневался Тони.

– Чувак, – повернулся к нему Клинт, – у тебя чуть что – остановка сердца. Так что одна смерть как минимум… 

– Ладно, ладно.

Все выпили. Брюс вздохнул.

– Я никогда не злила Коулсона просто так, чтобы повеселиться.

Тони и Клинт снова чокнулись стопками.

– И вот поэтому наша продолжительность жизни больше вашей, – заметила Наташа.

– Генетический эксперимент, еще один генетический эксперимент, бессмертный бог Асгарда и любимчик Фьюри, – выставил ответный аргумент Тони.

– Да, так что можешь идти лесом.

Наташа расправила плечи и посмотрела прямо на Клинта. Тот отскочил.

– Так, ладно. – Стив решил вмешаться, пока не дошло до рукоприкладства. – Как ваш тим-лидер, я объявляю игру оконченной. 

– Ну нет, еще один раунд, Стив, – взмолился Тони. – Я никогда не пользовался общественным транспортом.

– Мажор, – буркнул Клинт, и все выпили. – Как тебе это, Старк? Я никогда не сражался одетым в крашеную броню.

– Ваксаначи, – пробормотала Наташа.

Стив, Тони и Тор решили, что она просто поет на другом языке, и продолжили наполнять стопки, но Наташа быстро поднялась и забрала у них бутылки.

– Ваксаначи! Клинт, moshennik, нельзя мухлевать с Капитаном Америкой.

– Я и не мухлюю. О чем ты… Оййй.

У Тони отвисла челюсть.

– Что? Пожалуйста, скажите, что есть фотодоказательства.

– Ты их не получишь. Они мне еще пригодятся для шантажа.

– Что было в Ваксаначи? – улыбнулся Брюс.

– Исторический фестиваль. Мы заранее знали, что там будет цель, так что – исторические доспехи.

Тони захохотал.

– Хоть однажды твоя форма тебе соответствовала.

– Клинт просто идеально вписался. Ммм, фиолетовый.

– Коулсон, наверное, был в восторге. Он там был? А были лосины?

– Мы должны посетить это мероприятие в следующий раз! – воскликнул Тор. – Мне говорили, что оно непременно придется мне по вкусу.

– Так, игра точно окончена, – решил Стив.

– Но я еще не успел достать Романову с «я никогда не вступал в брак», – пожаловался Тони.

– Неужели никогда? – удивился Клинт. – Я думал, ты любитель покутить в Вегасе.

– Основываясь на словесных баталиях после Вегаса, можно предположить, что мисс Поттс пришлось силой оттаскивать его от алтаря, – раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа. – Ручка тогда коснулась бумаги, однако юристам Старк Индастриз удалось убедить судью, что длинная литера «Т» не может являться законной подписью. 

– Ты собирался жениться? – удивленно спросил Стив, и покраснел, когда Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Брюс снова принялся собирать бутылки.

– Хотите, я расскажу вам про Вегас?

Раздался дружный стон.


End file.
